SMITE 2012-08-17 Update 0.1.1018
General *Goodwill system **For every match that you complete in good standing, you gain a +2% favor bonus for your next match. This bonus can reach a maximum of 30% additional favor. **If you end the match in bad standing (left the match early, etc), your bonus will be set to 0% for your next match. *Quickcasting has been added to the game. **New keybindings have been added to allow players to quickcast their abilities. These can be found in the Settings menu as Quick Ability 1-4. **Examples: ***Without quickcasting: ****To fire Mummify, an Anubis player presses the 2 key, then aims with the mouse and then left clicks to fire. ***With quickcasting: ****To fire Mummify, an Anubis player presses and holds the 2 key, aims with the mouse and then releases the 2 key to fire. *Solo Ranked Matches **NOTE: Following initial testing, ranked matches have been temporarily removed while we work on additional enhancements to ensure people are matched with teammates and opponents as close as possible to them in skill level. **A new Solo Ranked Match queue for players Level 15+ has been added. **Ranked matches do not allow pre-made teams at this point. **New Gods can’t be played in ranked matches until a “cooldown” has expired, giving time for balance adjustments and for players to learn how to counter the god through Normal matches. **Winning a ranked match will increase your skill rating score. **Losing a ranked match will lower your skill rating score. **Any AFK/idling will result in a skill rating penalty. **Bad performance relative to all other players including low in match level, low gold gained, low Kill/Assist relative to death will result in a skill rating penalty. **Getting reported by multiple players will result in a skill rating penalty. **Intentional feeding, multiple afk, or breaking the rules will result in bans including permanent bans. *Challenge Matches **A new queue type has been added to allow pre-made 5-person teams to challenge each other. **Steps to create a challenge match: ***Challenge organizer clicks Play Now -> 5v5 Queue -> Create Party -> Create Challenge Match. ***Organizer enters Name and Password for the match like . The password is not required. ***The organizer invites 4 other teammates to his team ***The organizer then joins the challenge match, entering the name and password and then they are queued for the match. ***Another player creates a challenge team and joins the challenge match, entering the same name and password. ***Invites are sent to both teams once they are both queue for the same challenge match. *LFG chat channel **Type /lfg in the System channel to join the Looking for Group channel. **You are removed from this channel when you join a match and must opt back in between matches by typing /lfg again. */help is available in the system chat window to review chat commands. *Players should no longer get stuck inside of Ymir’s ice wall, Anhur’s obelisk and Odin’s spears. *Targeting mode issues have been fixed for Hel and Agni. *Resolved a few mouse cursor issues to reduce the potential of losing your cursor within the game. *More wildlife added to the map. *Vocal taunt loops are no longer playing at the end of the match automatically. Players now have to spam their taunts manually. *Match intro’s are now only played for your own god. *Tower projectiles will not longer hit map walls. They will always hit their target. *Request password and username has been added to the login screen. *Interrupting recall now cancels the sound and FX. A few exceptions remain. *Scroll bar has been added to the Lore sections of the god cards. New God *Cupid, the God of Love **Passive – Lovestruck ***Every hit with a basic attack gives Cupid a 3% buff to the damage or healing of his next ability. This can be stacked up to 10 times. Upon reaching 10 stacks, the next Heart Bomb or Fields of Love will stun enemies for 1s when they explode. **Heart Bomb ***Cupid fires an arrow that overwhelms the target with love, initially causing 50/80/110/140/170 (+60% of your physical power) physical damage and slowing them by 35%. After 3s, the target’s heart explodes, dealing the same damage again to the target and all enemies within a 20 ft radius. Cost – 70/75/80/85/90 mana. Cooldown – 12s. **Share the Love ***Cupid places 3 floating hearts at his ground target location that heal himself or allied gods for 30/50/70/90/110 (+40% of your physical power) when picked up. Cupid regens 30 mana for each heart that is picked up by an ally. The hearts persist for 8 seconds. Cost – 60/65/70/75/80 mana. Cooldown – 14s. **Flutter ***Cupid flutters quickly forward, leaving a trail behind him for 6 seconds that increases all allies movement speed by 35%. Cupid also gains 15/20/25/30/35% attack speed for 4 seconds after fluttering! Cost – 70 mana. Cooldown – 17/16/15/14/13s. **Fields of Love ***Cupid fires arrows of love into his ground target location, initially slowing all enemies in the area by 35%. The arrows grow in intensity until they explode, dealing 175/225/275/325/375 (+120% of your physical power) physical damage. Enemies caught within the radius are also mesmerized for the next 3s. Any damage done breaks the effect. Cost – 80/90/100/110/120 mana. Cooldown – 90s. New Skins *Vamana **Divine Protector Gods *Anubis **Death Gaze ***Changed this ability to have a ground target before firing. *He Bo **Water Cannon ***FX changed to better indicate the length of the attack. *Vamana **Umbrellarang ***Fixed an issue where this ability didn’t always hit on its return path. *Ymir **Shards of Ice ***Changed this ability to have a ground target before firing. Item Store *Recommended Items filter in the store now sorts by the recommended purchase order instead of by price. *Circlet of Focus **The Passive on this item has been changed: ***Hitting with your basic attack gives you a 20% chance to make your next ability within 5 seconds cost no mana. *Vampiric Shroud **Reduced the MP5 and HP5 from 5/10/15 to 4/7/10. Jungle Camps *Gold Fury entrance has been widened. *Gold Fury now passes through all gods that are not her target. UI *The Main Menu and Game Lobby will be under construction for the next several patch cycles while we migrate to an improved Game Lobby UI. In this patch, a consistent and persistent chat window now displays in the game lobby, match lobby and end-of-match lobby. Additional changes will be coming in later patches. *New treatment for knowing the availability of teammates’ ultimates has been added on the HUD.